School Life
by RainbowElephant101
Summary: the straw hat gang are in high school and not just any old school but one for smart kids, thare will be many pairings but i am going to be focusing on one for now rated M for later chappies so don't worry
1. enter Luffy and Mihawk

I stared at the tall gates of the school, a big grin spread across my face as i started to laugh.

"New school, new friends and it is my last year of high school, just one year till total freedom" i yelled joyously thrusting my fist into the air, everyone around me scattered. I grabbed my bags swinging them as i walked, totally unaware of my own idiocy. I got the key for my room out again, room 209; it was the only thing i had to remember right now.

"Luffy you ass watch where your swinging you bags" i spun around spastically, stopping to face a glaring Mihawk. I smiled ruefully at him

"Shishishishishi I didn't know you were transferring here as well Mihawk" the man intensified his golden glare before laughing

"This is the top school in academics, only the chosen few can come here, so how the hell did someone as stupid as you get an acceptance letter?" he asked, confusion only showing on his emotionless face for a second. I started laughing again before turning deadly serious

"I may act stupid Mihawk but don't judge a book by its cover, i received some of the tops marks in the country for my year level, and guess what i get to skip year 11 too" i was yelling in excitement by the end of it, i grabbed bags swinging them again, mentioning one other thing before leaving

"Oh and Mihawk, there is only one other from our school coming here i heard she was a girl"

if there are any pairing you would like me to include, i will do my best to add them but there are a few im set on and a few characters im not familiar with but i will try my best ^_^


	2. Enter Zoro

I rested my arm on the hilts, scowling at some black-haired youth in a straw hat swinging his bags round manically.

"Zoro keep standing there staring at the boy and people are going to think your gay" I snorted at the older man, elbowing him hard in the ribs.

"Tch whatever Shanks, like I care what people think about me" I grunted walking off on the man. Something heavy slammed into the back of my head, I stumbled forward but didn't fall. I turned to see my bag behind me and the red-head smiling like the devil

"Okay bye honey, remember to wash your clothes and ask for directions when you get lost, don't fight with others and don't cheat on me, I love you Zoro" everyone started laughing, and I was just about to kill the bastard red-head Shanks. The vein in my forehead was about ready to burst from his antics, i smiled grimly before deciding Shanks needed to be embarrassed in public. I spun round walking back to him. 'You asked for it' i thought. I laced my fingers in his hair, pulling him forward to kiss him ferociously. I pulled away to breath "Try this with me again Shanks and you're going to lose your head" the man growled at me, he hated displays of affection like this in public. His face was tomato red. I saluted him, walking off not forgetting my bag.


	3. Enter Chopper and Nami

I pulled my hat down further blushing; i was surrounded by a group of ladies trying to find out if i was lost and cooing at me because i was apparently cute. "I'm me-meant to be-be here" i stammered, one of the ladies pinched my cheeks

"A little boy like you sweetie doesn't belong in a high school like this, i think you're looking for the grade school down the street" i pulled the hat down even lower so it was covering my face entirely

"I'm 14, i got accepted into the school, I'm doing my final year this year" i said rather loudly, trying to sound confident. All the girls sighed, most muttering 'oh my god he is so adorable and he's smart, here let me help you find your room' an orange haired girl came and grabbed my hand pulling me out of the fray. I thanked her, sighing in relief.

"My name is Tony Tony Chopper, but you can call me chopper" i muttered still walking along side her, almost running to keep up with her. She smiled at me brightly

"I'm Nami, is it true what you said back there?" she asked actually sounding curious

"Yes, they accepted me because of my skills as a doctor, apparently they are better than most even though i am only 14, and I'm still having trouble accepting it" i started pulling on the straps of my bag and thanked her again, walking off in the direction of the dorms.


	4. Enter Usopp and Crocodile

I clicked the pen in hand scribbling something down in the notebook i always carried. New places always give me new ideas. I clicked my tongue still trying to figure out where i was meant to be going.

"Oh hey" i called out stopping a tall dark-haired teen; he turned and glared at me for a second before storming off. I shook my fist at the man for a second and walked up to him again seeing as he hadn't gotten very far. I tapped him on the shoulder getting his attention once again

"I just want to know which way the dorms are no need to be so rude" i tried to make myself taller as i spoke.

"Whatever, it's over that way to the left of the tower, now piss off" he barked, stalking off again. Eyes wide i yelped and ducked behind a bush, knees shaking in terror. I yelled my thanks at him despite the rudeness, even after that display of fear. After finally calming down I marched to the dorms, my frown feeling slightly permanent. Thanks to the jerk.


	5. Enter Sanji, Robin and Franky

"Gin" i called out waving my arms ecstatically, i watched him jump at my call "Sanji, scared the hell outta me" i smiled at the man putting a cigarette to my lips.

"I didn't know you were going to school here?" i said a little confused, he patted my shoulder shaking his head.

"I've left school already, could never gets the grades needed to come here, nah I'm waiting for a mate, his girl goes here, on our way to work" he laughed loudly, saying good-bye before he left. I laughed for a second before making my way up to the school and the dorm rooms. I looked at all the girls standing around the school until I noticed a black hair beauty, sitting on her own, perched on the curved stones of the fountain just left to the dorms. I walked over to her, almost dancing as i walked.

"One so pretty shouldn't be left on their own" i said, smiling at the lady. She offered a smile in return, going back to her book. I felt someone tap my shoulder; i turned to see a tall man, with bright blue hair.

"She isn't on her own, now shove off before i punch you" he muttered glaring at me through sunglasses.


End file.
